


May Love Anchor Our Souls

by silverlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Confessions, Cruise, Cuddling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hand Jobs, Heartbroken Harry, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Nautical References, No Angst, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Pillow Talk, Recreational Drug Use, Sea, Sex, Smut, Snogging, Top Louis, a little kinky at times, because im never letting them go, kind of, nautica - Freeform, past xander/harry, slight lingerie, sorry bout it, trivia, writer!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlouis/pseuds/silverlouis
Summary: AU. Harry just went through a really bad breakup in which his ex-fiance leaves him for a huge corporate job offer. Harry finds himself confused because he’s not nearly as sad as he thinks he should be about it, and frustrated because he has two non refundable tickets for a honeymoon cruise. Enter lifetime best friend Louis, who he calls up the night before while packing. Since Louis knows the whole story (which harry tells amidst deep frowns and lots of tears), he is determined to be the best fake™ husband ever. He signs them up for all the couples activities because “go big or go home styles. or tomlinson. styles-tomlinson? who are we again?” They end up doing better than most of the couples there when it comes down to How Well Do You Know Your Spouse trivia. It should be embarrassing really, because everyone around the ship already knows them as the dream team and it’s only been 4 days.Cue dramatic confessions, bed sharing that means nothing till it means something, and a slow burn love story made to last a lifetime.





	May Love Anchor Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! So this is my first fic on ao3. My friend and I wrote it over about 6 months are really proud on how it turned out.
> 
> Also, THIS IDEA IS NOT MINE. I saw a blurb on tumblr about this and absolutely loved it, but I completely forgot to note the name. If this is yours, please tell me!! You deserve just as much credit as we do.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.

“Gemma, he  _ left _ . I came home and all of his things are gone but he didn’t take Winston, oh thank God he did not take Winston, and there’s just a note on the dining ta-”

 

“A  _ note _ ? He left you two months before your wedding and left you a bloody note? For christs sake.”

 

“I know. Something about him moving to Brussels for a new job. Did he not think I would move with him? I would, Gems. He knows I would,” Harry says through a deep sigh.

 

Xander and him had been engaged for just over four months, their wedding planned for early August. The last thing Harry Styles expected to come home to after work that June evening was a nearly empty apartment. The small white piece of paper that sat on the coffee table, however, seemed to be more devastating than any piece of missing furniture. 

 

_ Harry, _

 

_ My love.  _

 

_ I’m sorry.  _

 

_ Corporate offered me a job in Brussels that I couldn’t say no to. I’d never ask you to move halfway across the globe with me. You deserve the world Harry and I’m sorry I couldn’t give that to you. _

 

_ Best of luck with everything _

_ Xander _


End file.
